What happens in apartment A3 and A5
by sheena238
Summary: When Wilona's daughter comes home, and no not Penny, things errupt way out of its standards
1. mama I'm coming home

Walking into this apartment building never felt so good. Especially since he wasn't coming in with me. When i mean by he i mean my father, Ray. Ray Harrington is the name of the horrible man that for now on use to

beat me everyday. He was usually never this abusive, but ever since he lost his job he's been going hard core. When i finally got the letter from my mom to come live with her, i was so excited that i finally get to live

her instead. Oh by the way, my parents got a divorce when i was about 3 and my father just took me and i don't know why my mom didn't take me to court, but i forgive her. I am now 14 years old and i'm going to

turn 15 in about a month or so. My dad can't even remember my birthday, isn't that a shocker? When my father took me away i didn't know what was going on at first until i figured out that he cheated on her with

a whole lot of women. i looked that up when i was 9. By the time was 10 my mom had sent me 3 letters. One about one day coming to get me, another about taking my dad to justice once she saves up money and

finds a lawyer. I got this one letter that was from this really nice boy. His name is Michael Evans. I have been talking to him since i was 6. He is about 2 weeks younger than me and he is awesome. We always talk about

different things every week like school, or polotics, and our families. I never did tell him about the beatings. The only one who knows is my mama. "Sydney get back here!!" i hear my father say. "Dang" i say quitely. I

start to run down the hall of the lobby. I try to get up the elevator but it has sign that says 'out of order'. I start to panic when i see my dad at the front door. I look around and see a door with a sign that says stairs.

I struggle to run to the door. Stupid luggage. "Sydney, Sydney!!" i hear him say as i open up the door. I rush up the stairs to the 17th floor. When i finally make it i slam the door and try my best to lock it. No lock. I

look around and try to find my mom's apartment. She told me that it was apartment A3. I see it across the hall from apartment A5. I knock on the door at least a hundred times. "Come on Wilona, open up." i yell to the

door. I hear someone struggling to open the door. I hear them say ugh a couple of times then i hear them curse. That was my dad alright. I looked up adn down the apartment and tried to find a place to go. I settled

for apartment A5. I didn't even bother to knock, i just barged right in. I opened the door then slammed it. I started to breathe heavy. I put my hand over my chest to try and make myself calm down. I couldn't help but

look at the floor. My boots that looked at the floor and it looked familar. I couldn't help but wonder where i was. "Um." i heard a female voice say. "Can we... help you?" i heard another. i looked up to see three people.

A very tall boy that was really ugly. He had on a hat and was wearing red pants and a purple turtle neck with a mysterious look on his face that made him look even uglier. A girl who looked about my age and was

really pretty. And then there was him. A light skinned boy that had looked really cute but short. He had looked familar. They had all looked familar. I start to look calm down and take my weight off of the door. "Um."

I start to say. I folded my arms acrossed my chest. "Um, I don't know if you... if any of you really can help me." i say pointing at them. "Hey, you look familar." the ugly boy said. "Um... yeah so do you. i start to say. "Do

any of you know a Wilona Woods?" i asked. They all had a relived look on their faces. "OH yeah, she lives across the hall." the girl says. "Yeah, and i was wondering where she is. Do any of yall know?" i said still

standing in front of the door. "OH, well she's at work right now." The cute boy starts to say. He takes a few steps towards me. I feel like i can't breathe. "So what's your name?" he asked me smiling. I started to blush.

OH no. This can not be happening. I am starting to have feelings for a boy that i just met. "Um... I'm Sydney." i said smiling back. He shook his head looking at the floor. "And you are?" i say pointing at him again.

"OH... well i'm..." i started to say. The door slung open. I was pushed into the boy. I expected him not to catch me but for some reason, he did. He had seemed so strong. When he caught me i looked at his upper arm.

The vains in his arms were visable. It made me smile. I swore i saw him look down at me and smile. "Hey get off my daughter!" i heard someone say. Oh no, this can't be happening. I felt someone pull me to my feet

and he made stand right next to him. "Who are you people and why do you have my daughter?" He started to question them. There wasn't any answer from anyone in the room. He let go of my arm and moved me to

the side. He looked at me up and down. That wasn't a good sign. "And you, where's your mother?" i started to speak but none of the words could come out. "huh?" he said. "Um..." i couldn't think of another lie. If he

knew that she was at work then he would take me home and say that we would do it another day. I was not going to let him do this, not this time. I can't stay with him anymore. I just couldn't. "She's in the bathroom."

the tall boy said. Dad and i looked at him and exchanged looks then looked back at him. "Oh yeah, and you the hell are you?" he said pointing at him. "Well the names JJ and i am here at your service." he said while

walking towards us. He extended his arm and used the other hand to hold his hat. He was smiling, which made me laugh. Dad just looked at it and looked back at JJ. He looked down on me. "yeah alright, now Sydney

you be good ok?" he said. "Yeah, bye dad." i said waving as he opened the door. "Yeah bye." he said eyeing all of them. When he finally closed the door i jumped up and down in the air yelling yes. They all looked at

me. I stopped. "Well sorry about that." i said. The boy looked at me and laughed. "Well i guess i better get going." the girl said. "and where are you going?" the boy asked. "to school. Ma said classes are starting today.

and i got to go pick up my books." she grabbed a bag and her coat off the rack near the door. "Seeya." she said. "bye" JJ and the boy both said. "bye Sydney." she said. All i could do was wave. I really didnt know her

name. "Sydney, Sydney, why don't you have a seat?" JJ said sitting on the couch and patting the seat next to him. "Hey, hey, hey, watch it that's my bed." the boy said. I laughed and sat next to JJ on the couch. The boy

sat on the other side of me. "I'm Michael by the way." The boy said. I shook my head. I gasp. I finally remember who he was. 


	2. time to meet the peeps

"I'm Michael by the way." I told Sydney. She shook her head and gasp. I was confused. Did i do something wrong? She points her finger at me

trying to find the words she was about to say. "Just spit it out." i said while motioning my hands to have her talk. "You're Michael, they

boy that i've been talking to for the past 9 years." she said with excitment. She looked cute when she was excited. "Oh yeah. I remember

now." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug. I couldn't help but inhale her precious sent. She smelled so good. I think it was her shampoo.

I hear JJ clear his throat. He's probably jealous from all the attention that i'm getting from her. "Oh," She said and let go. Dang it JJ.

"I'm sorry JJ," she said looking over my shoulder, then she looked back at. I could tell she was trying not to look into my eyes. "Michael

and i were just having a moment." She said still looking at me. I looked in her eyes and she blushed. She started to cough and made her hand

in a fist and covered her mouth. "You ok Sydney?" JJ asked with a little concern in his voice. It had sounded like he was serious. "Yeah i'm

fine, my throat is just dry." She said rubbing the back of her neck and clearing her throat. "Well hear let me get you some water." I said

standing up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the top shelf and went over the sink to get some water. While i was looking i

see JJ getting closer to Sydney. i knew they were talking but i could barely hear what they were saying with the water running. JJ put the

back of his hand on her forehead. i started to get mad. All i could do was watch them. Then a thought of happiness came up. She pushes his

hand away and insists that she's ok. i guess JJ smiled at her cause she shot him an awkward smile back. Yes, she doesn't like him. i was a

little bit excited at first, but then another thought came to mind. What if she doesn't like me back? it hurt just to think about that.

"Michael, Michael!" I heard her adorable voice say. I was out of my trance. JJ was running up to me, with Sydney behind him. JJ took the

glass away from me and stopped the water. I didn't realize that the water had over flood the cup and got my hand all wet. Sydney backed me

up so that we were by the stove. She held on to both of my arms and was behind me trying to walk me to the couch. "Michael are you ok?" She

asked me. "Um... yeah i guess." i said once we sat down. "You guess? Man Michael, you need to watch it cause when mama gets home she's gonna

tan you behind." I looked down and sighed. "Wait, you're mama whoops you here?" Sydney asked all surprised. "Yeah, but my dad use to

until...." It took her a minute to think about it then she finally understood. "Oh... right... i'm sorry. You're dad died?" "Last year." i

implied. "Oh so you wanna switch?" i heard her mumble under her breath. She didn't want me to hear it but i heard it. But i still couldn't

help myself to say. "What did you just say?" i said. She looked at me and shook her head. I hear the door open and mama and Wilona walk

through. "Hey mama" JJ said walking out of the kitchen. "Hello." I heard mama say. "Hey Flo." Sydney said standing up. I stood up behind her

and mama and Wilona gave me the groceries. Mama gasped. "Sydney!" she said with open arms. Sydney hugged her. "Oh, child it's so good to see

you." she said while hugging her. I quickly put the bags on the conter. "JJ, you can put those up for me right?" i said. I walked away

before he could answer. I could feel the smirk in the back of my neck. "So how have you been? Heard that you got on the principal's honor

roll." mama started to say. "Um yeah, my dad would always have his ways to 'keep me in line'." Sydney said with air quotes around keep in

line. She eyed Wilona when she said that. Wilona looked a little bit mad. "Oh really?" mama said. "Yeah, and that's the reason why she left

in the first place." Wilona said with her arms folded across her chest. She opened them up and walked towards Sydney and gave her a big hug.

"Hey mama" she said. "Hey baby, how you doin?" she said. "I'm ok" she said. Wilona pulled back. She looked down at Sydney and gave her a

strange look. "You're ok?" she repeated. Sydney nodded. She took her arms off of Sydney and walked to the door. "Ok then lets see if you

really are ok." Wilona said eyeing Sydney. She looked down. Her facial expression was guitly. I could tell all the way from the couch. "Well

i guess i'll see you guys later." Sydney said. "Ok, bye yall." mama said. "Bye" JJ and i said in unison. Sydney grabbed her bags and put on

her coat. She went out first. Wilona took one last look at the apartment then closed the door. I knew something was up. I just didn't know

what. 


	3. How Could she?

Sydney's POV

Once I got home, I noticed the change in furniture and wallpaper. Everything was different, so different it didn't even feel like home.

I run over to the other side of the apartment where the bedrooms were located at. I went to my mama's room first, still looked the same. I went next door and went and into the bathroom. It was a little different but not really. Though there was a toothbrush where mine was suppose to be. I took another step to the left and looked into the room that I left behind so long ago. It had changed completely. I was shocked.

I walked through the door and dropped my stuff on the floor. I wanted to pack later and show mama that I was ok and that dad's beatings didn't hurt me as much as they use to when I first moved with him. but I guess you gotta do what you gotta do, right?

I quickly unpacked and threw my suitcase at the closet, clearly in a hurry to just get it over with. I practically ran out of the room and went to find mama.

"Mama," I yelled all around the house. No answer. I guess she was at Michael's apartment or something. Michael, he's such a sweet boy.

I walked over to the couch and watch TV. All I could watch was a white man trying to do some tricks with a white woman as her assistant. That's what you get in the 1970's.

About half an hour later someone had walked through the door. I stood up, thinking it was mama. "Mama, I need to show you something." I told her looking down. "What?" I heard a voice say but it wasn't mama. It was a girl that looked like she was around 12 or 11. I look up at her, she was pretty. "Oh um, I was just looking for my mama. Are you Florida's child too?" I said pointing at her chest. She shook her head, books clutched to her chest. "Oh, then who are you?" "I'm Penny." She said. I shot her a confused look. "Penny…" "Woods, Penny Woods." my mouth flew open. I don't believe it. "Are you Wilona's daughter?" "Yes," she said. my mother lied to me about having another husband or having another child. How could she?


	4. Amazing kisser

Sydney's POV

I stare at the girl for a couple of seconds then I run. I run out the door and planning on running somewhere far away. But I didn't. I couldn't even move from standing in front of the door. I lean up against it with my hand's resting on my forehead.

I start to close my eyes and feel my noise starting to run, but no tears coming out of my eyes. I wasn't even sure why that didn't happen, but I didn't care. I didn't want to cry and certainly not now. I slide down to the floor with my back up against the

door still. I had no idea that living with mama would be this hard. I never wanted this to happen. I hate the fact that she lied to me. I hate the fact that she kept my half sister a secret from me and kept me a secret from her; that was even more

painful. I pull my knees to my chest and start to stare at something and think about someone who was always there for me and never did lie to me. Michael was all that came to my head. Even though I just met him it seems as though that I have

known him all my life, which I kind of do but still. Compared to anyone else that I have grown fond of he is a better bond for me. like my father. He would constantly beat me all the time, and he didn't care about me he just wanted to look like some

macho man that took responsibility for his kid. My mom is everything that Michael is, but a she's a liar. And my sister I didn't even know she was alive. So it only left him. Speaking of Michael, I see him walking out of his apartment. He closes the door behind him and looks at me sitting on the ground, angry at the world. The next thing I know, he's standing in front of me with pity eyes. oh joy, another loser that believes in fate. "Hey Sydney, why you crying?" he bent over and put his hands on his

knees to look at me. I looked up at him with clench teeth and red eyes. "I'm crying." I said through my teeth. he stepped back. It was clear that he was scared of me, shocker. He sits next to me and put's his arm around me. right now, I can't even breathe. I have never been this close to a boy before. "Come on Sydney you can tell me. We're best friends remember?" best friends; haven't heard those words in a long time. I put my face in my knees and nuzzle my head into them. I can't take this

chance ever again. He rubbed my shoulder and I lifted my face up. I looked at him and he did the same. I leaned in and laid my head on his chest. "Well if you're my best friend then you would be able to just hold me for a while." I said into his chest. He grabbed my hand and gave it a tight squeeze. I look up at and catch him staring at me. He blushed. He looked so cute. He was blushing so hard that his lips were red. The next thing I know they touch mine. They were incredibly soft. I was shocked at first, then I took charge and kissed back. He was an awesome guy, not to mention an amazing kisser. "Sydney," a familiar voice spoke down on us. Michael jerks back. I looked at him and was about to ask what was wrong. Then I had realized who it was.


	5. Care to explain?

Sydney's POV

"Sydney, do you not hear me talking to you?" my mama said. I was afraid to look up.

Knowing her and the way she is the look on her face would not seem to pretty.

I look up anyway, suddenly not caring for a need to be manner able or knowing that I'm in trouble. For once I didn't care.

"Yeah, I hear you." I was sure that at that moment I was going to get the taste slapped out of my mouth but I had my doubts.

"Get in the house, now." her eyes wide and voice deep on the last word. I shrugged off Michael's arms around me and stood up quickly.

He stood up too. "I guess I'll see you around?" I said with hope in my voice. I didn't care that I was in front of my mama, she knew what friendship was.

"Sure," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

He reached over and tried to give me a hug, but mama stuck her arms in the middle between us.

"Oh, no you don't. Off you go gramps." She said without joke in her voice. That part kind of freaked me out.

When Michael came from in front of our door mama practically pushed me inside.

I turn around to avoid myself from running into the couch. I looked at mama with a dead face on showing her that her tough eye look wasn't suiting her.

"Now listen, I want the truth and I want it right now." She said pointed to the floor.

"I will, as soon as you tell me what I did wrong." I put my hands behind my back trying to avoid from hitting something.

"What you did wrong? Are you seriously asking me this question?" she appointed coming around the couch coming towards me.

I stood there, with my head high. I wasn't going to let her get to me that easily.

"Well you didn't try to cover up the bruises very well first of all." She said pointing at my arm. "Has anyone asked you about that yet?" I shook my head.

"Ok then. Well another reason was that you didn't ask anyone if you could leave the apartment or let you sit in the hallway hugging and kissing on a boy that you barely even know."

I gave her an iffy look. How could she even say that about me, her own daughter?

"Mama, it wasn't like that. We were just…"

"Hugging and then leading to kissing. Yeah I know the whole story so don't waste your time." She interrupted me.

I gave her and irritated look. "No mama, that's not what, happened."

"Oh, well"- she plops herself on the couch- "… care to explain, dear?" she said patting the cushion next to her.

I looked at her with panic written all over my face. How do I tell her the truth? This was complicated. There was only one thing I could do.

I heard a door open from the backroom. It was the one that I was supposed to be staying in. the little girl-Penny- walks out towards the kitchen.

I take my gaze from her to mama. "Oh yeah, well… what about her huh? Care to explain?" I said pointing at her. Mama looked shocked at me like she couldn't find a lie to come up with.

This was gonna be a long night.


End file.
